A Dreamer Fairytale
by Zoe Marvolo
Summary: A well know fairytale with a dreamer twist. Please R/R.


Summery: A fairytale with a Dreamer twist.  
  
A/N: I came up with this awhile ago and finally got around to posting it. Please review I'd like to know what you thought about it, good, bad, or otherwise. Enjoy!  
  
Elizabeth Parker sat down her buck and sighed. She had been scrubbing the floor for three hours already and was only half done. Her stepmother ordered her to scrub it after she had finished with the breakfast dishes. Her stepmother was always sure to give her the hardest most tedious jobs. The other servant girl, Mary DeLuca, did the other half of the work. Mary was Elizabeth's one and only friend. Elizabeth's stepsisters and stepmother weren't to be confided in. Anyway they were snobs who spent the entire time obsessing how they looked. Elizabeth sighed when she saw that her stepmother was coming to inspect her work so far.  
  
"I want this floor to be finished in two more hours, I want spotless for the banquet tonight a lot of important people will be at it," Elizabeth's stepmother Lucille yelled. While Lucille was yelling Mary passed by and pretended to dump a bucket of water of Lucille's head. (A/N: I bet you can't guess the book that comes from?! Kudos to the first person who reviews with the correct answer.) This cheered Elizabeth up greatly. Mary and Elizabeth didn't have much time to spend together but the time they did was priceless.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth replied back not really caring either way.  
  
"When you are done I want you to go to the market and get some vegetables and fresh greens to make a salad for our guests tonight," Lucille ordered, "I want you to get as fresh of stuff as you can and before you go change your dress."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Elizabeth said promptly. She thought about the fact that Lucille told her to change her dress usually she liked Elizabeth to be as grubby as possible. *Oh well Lucille must have her reasons but at least I can change out of this wet dress soon* thought Elizabeth. The rest of the time it took to finish the floor went by reasonably fast because Elizabeth was thinking about the trip to the market.  
  
"There finished," Elizabeth said as she threw the scrub brush in the bucket, "I wonder if Mary is near by?"  
  
"Yes I am," Mary replied.  
  
"I get to go to the market," Elizabeth said.  
  
"You are the only person that I know that gets exited over going to the market," Mary teased.  
  
"Yah Lucille told me to change my dress before I go though I always do anyways," stated Elizabeth.  
  
"That's odd," Mary replied, "Anyway you change always your dress because for some reason you always hope to meet 'Prince Charming'"  
  
"yeah," Elizabeth said as she blushed.  
  
"You my friend are a hopeless romantic," Mary said.  
  
"I guess I am," Elizabeth said dreamily, "I better go change."  
  
"And I better get to doing this laundry," replied Mary picking up the basket, "Bye!" Elizabeth went to her room and changed her dress, washed her face and hands, and brushed her hair. All the while she was doing this she was thinking what her dream guy would look and be like. *Dark hair and eyes, caring and funny that would be my idea of the perfect guy.* she thought. Elizabeth got a basket and the money Lucille set out and walked to the market.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello Mandy," Elizabeth said to her favorite vendor.  
  
"Hello Miss Parker, how are you?" Mandy replied.  
  
"Fine, and you?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"Fine. What has Lucille sent you for today?" Mandy inquired.  
  
"Greens and vegetables for a salad," Elizabeth told her.  
  
"I have some that I just picked this morning," said Mandy.  
  
"Good," replied Elizabeth as she started selecting the greens and vegetables when she was done she asked "How much?"  
  
"For you dear a four penny," Mandy said warmly.  
  
"Here you go ," Elizabeth said as she handed her the money.  
  
"Thank you and have a cookie on me," Mandy told her.  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth told her taking the cookie and her basket of good to a log setting her basket down and munched on the cookie. *Very good,* she thought and then she looked down her basket and its contains were gone. *Oh no!* Elizabeth thought *Lucille is going to kill me.* and at that thought she burst into tears.  
  
"Miss, Miss why are you crying?" a voice said. Elizabeth looked up with a tear stained face and saw her dream guy right in front of her.  
  
~*~  
  
Tbc… 


End file.
